The present embodiments relate to an arrangement for motorized assistance in movement of manually movable components of medical apparatuses, and to an associated method.
X-ray imaging apparatuses assist a treating physician in a diagnosis and treatment of diseases of the patient. These apparatuses may have a plurality of electrically powered, movable shafts that permit the three-dimensional movement and positioning of apparatus components (e.g., an X-ray source, an X-ray detector, or a tabletop of a patient table). Since the apparatus components may have a considerable inertial mass, known X-ray imaging apparatuses make use of servo motors in order to strengthen the force applied to an apparatus component by the operator (e.g., via a handle), such that the apparatus component may be spatially moved and positioned effortlessly and without great force being applied.
DE 44 33 036 A1 describes an X-ray examination apparatus with an X-ray target device that includes an X-ray detector and an X-ray source for converting and reproducing an X-ray image, received by the X-ray detector, on a monitor, and a movable X-ray source under a patient table. The X-ray target device includes an operating handle and may be moved by the handle in at least two different spatial directions. A plurality of sensors are arranged in relation to the operating handle such that, when a force is applied to the operating handle in any desired direction of at least four possible movement directions, another group of at least two of the sensors is activated in each case.
The document DE 103 47 738 B4 describes a motor-adjustable X-ray apparatus including a C-arm that has two degrees of freedom and is adjustable with motor assistance. The X-ray apparatus includes a force pick-up device that is provided to detect a force exerted by an operator when manipulating the C-arm. The force pick-up device detects a plurality of directional components of the force and cooperates with an evaluation unit, by which, as a function of the distribution of the directional components of the force, different degrees of motor assistance of the C-arm in the two degrees of freedom may be established. In a memory unit, characteristic curves with respect to the motorized assistance of the C-arm in different degrees of freedom are stored by dividing the directional components of the force.
DE 42 37 013 A1 describes an X-ray apparatus with a force pick-up device for detecting the force applied by the user to move a positioned C-arm. To select and deselect adjustable axes of the C-arm, several keys that may be moved along with the C-arm are provided. The operator is given the impression that he is moving the X-ray apparatus with substantially smaller masses or moments of inertia. Although the provided servo-assistance to the C-arm permits adjustment with low operating forces, this smooth running of the C-arm poses the danger of an adjustment being made unintentionally.